


The Duke and the Earl

by tauriel777



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a story inspired by British period pieces...how the Duke of Yorkshire meets the new Earl next door and his life will never be the same. Please ignore historical inaccuracies.
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Duke and the Earl

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> Thank you to my dear Tumblr friend, this is all because you talked to me about it and we started the crazy rounds of ideas!

Sun is streaming through the large windows as the curtains gets pulled back in the big, ornate bedroom on the estate of the Duke of Yorkshire.

The Duke himself stirs in the carved bed, blinks and rises up on one elbow, looking at long time valet and trusted confidant, Alfred as he finishes tying the heavy drapes back. He turns and smiles “morning, my lord…..hope you rested well”.

Stifling a yawn, the Duke swings his legs out of bed and rises to his feet as Alfred approaches with the robe “I did, Alfred, thank you” and he walks through to the next room, that is set up as a personal study and also functions as a breakfast room. He takes his seat at the round table and nods at Alfred as he lifts the lid from the tray sitting there “enjoy”, before leaving with a slight bow. The Duke picks at the food, choosing one piece of bacon and the egg to eat, while glancing at the printed paper and looking outside, being pleased it appears to be a very sunny day. He smiles, he likes the summer and all the sun, it helps his beautiful lands and gardens to grow and it allows him to ride, something he enjoys immensely and gives him a sense of total freedom.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Come” and he glances at the door and nods when his Stewart comes in, bows slightly “morning, Samuel”.

“Morning, my lord" and Samuel walks over with a silver tray, holding it out "an invitation it seems".

The Duke takes it, curious "from whom?".

"I'm not certain, my lord......but perhaps the new Earl of Yorkshire.....the seal sort of resembles the old one".

Looking at it, the Duke notices the ornate G stamped in the middle of the wax, holding it together and quickly breaks it, unfolding the paper, reading the note inside, written in a very beautiful handwriting. He looks at Samuel "you were correct.....it is from the new Earl, an invitation to a housewarming party".

Samuel looks at him and nods "very well.....you should reply promptly, my lord....if you wish".

"Kindly reply back....declining the offer, but do sent along a basket or something......maybe those candied pineapples would be nice" and the Duke sees the look on Samuel's face and feels the need to defend himself "I don't do social gatherings, Samuel...you know that as well as I".

"Of course not, my lord" and he looks sad for a moment, wishing he could tell the Duke to get out more and how it might lift his spirits.

Leaning back, crossing his long legs, the Duke looks at Samuel “so…..out with it, Samuel, what do you know about this new neighbor of mine and is he going to be as much trouble as the old Earl, may God rest his soul”, he furrow his brows in anger “but he let his cows wander, more than once I might add, and they ate a substantial part of my roses”.

“It was uncalled for, I agree, my lord and I don’t know about this new Earl…..it’s a gentleman from London, a Lord James Gifford, now the new Earl of Yorkshire. Apparently he arrived alone……no wife or children”.

“Interesting” the Duke muses.

Samuel nods and wonders, since the Duke is the same, no wife or children at this estate either, but then let the thoughts go and gestures towards the window "are you going riding this morning, my lord? Do I need to tell the stable to prepare your horse?".

"I will go riding, but no need to bother them, Samuel.....I like to saddle up myself".

"Of course" and he bows before leaving, still finding it odd how the Duke prefers to do many things himself even though he could ask people to perform these things for him. A very unusual man, but a kind and good one.

The Duke is immersed in thoughts about his new neighbor and thinking if he has ever heard of this Lord James Gifford from London. He does travel to London on occasion to enjoy some music or theatre when he feels the need to be social, which is not often. He prefers his country home, here, surrounded by nature and enjoys his solitude.

Finishing his meal, he gets up and goes back in the bedroom and through to the large dressing area, finding Alfred busy tidying up, hanging up all the discarded clothes. The Duke gestures "my apologies....I just".

Alfred cuts him off "no apology needed, my lord......I know you were busy with different matters" and he points to the cushioned chaise by the window "your clothes, if you are going for a ride".

The Duke smiles and nods "you know me too well, Alfred, but thank you......I am going for a ride....it's a beautiful day and those days should not go without a nice ride".

"Agreed" and he continues to carefully fold and put items of clothing away, but rushes over to take the robe from the Duke as he is about to casually drop it. He returns it to it's proper place, quickly glancing over as the Lord Armitage quickly gets himself dressed in riding gear. Normally Alfred would help his master dress, but not this one, he has always preferred to get himself dressed and undressed.

Sitting down, the Duke pulls on his shiny black riding boots, standing in stark contrast to his white trousers and the blue jacket worn over a white shirt with a high collar. He stands back up and reaches for the dark blue cravat and ties it quickly, before Alfred holds out this matching tall hat, that really makes his eyes even bluer. 

"Enjoy your ride, my lord".

"Thank you, Alfred, I will indeed" and he swiftly leaves the room, walking down the wide hall and almost running down the wide steps into the giant foyer of his estate. He nods to a few servants as he pass them, then goes quickly out the front door and turning to the left, heading for the large building sitting next to a big green field. A few horses are grazing and he enters the stable, seeing John, head of the stable, sweeping down the aisle. 

John looks up "Lord Armitage......good morning.....need me to get him ready?' and he motions towards the back, where a magnificent Friesian stallion is sticking his head out of a stall and neighing.

"I'm fine, John....I'll do it, you can just keep doing what you had planned" and he walks down to the horse, reaching out to pet the long neck and scratch behind the ears, which makes the horse rumble in approval, before he lowers his head, nuzzling into the Duke's chest. "Ready for a ride, my friend?" and he opens the stall, letting the stallion out and it follows him through the stable and stops at the entrance.

The Duke quickly brushes the horse down, admiring the glistening black fur and mane, the horse turns around to nuzzle his head, almost knocking his top hat off his head. He chuckles and pets the strong neck "I know, Phantom....I'm fond of you too" and he finishes putting on the tack, the ornate saddle and the bridle. He leads Phantom out of the stables and mounts up, tipping his hat to John before taking off.

He rides down the road, before turning into the field and he gently guides Phantom into a trot before they gallop quickly up the hill and into the forest. They slow down, the Duke smiling to himself from the pure joy of feeling the wind whip past his face and freedom in his heart, alive and away from all the burdens of life. They ride through the trees, listening to nature and down to the pond, birds singing and the Duke lets Phantom to the water and lets him drink.

It's so peaceful and he watches as two white swans swim at the other side of the pond with their down covered offsprings. 

CRASH

"OY!".

The swans flap their wings and quickly bring their young onto shore and into the brush. Phantom's head shoots up, ears alert and the the Duke listens and looks around for the where the sound came from and then he hears another loud "CRASH", followed by a "THUD" and a yelp "AGHHH", then thundering hoofs are heard coming their way.

He gathers Phantom's reigns and listens and watches as branches start to rustle and move and then a white horse comes galloping past them, wearing full riding tack, but with nobody in the saddle. The Duke quickly turns Phantom on his hind legs and they set after the fleeing horse, gaining on it as they break out of the forest and onto a wide open field. They ride up along side it and the Duke guide Phantom close enough for him to reach over to grab the reigns of the loose horse and he pulls on them, talking calmly "easy......easy....boy....calm down...." and they finally come to a standstill.

Jumping down, he lets go of Phantom's reigns and approaches the other horse, the nostrils are flaring and the eyes are wide and watching him. The ears are pointed and the triangular head turns towards the Duke, the horse's body dancing and moving, tail held high. He removes his gloves, stuffing them in his coat, then holds out his hand, letting the horse sniff it, while slowly stepping closer "it's alright....I wont hurt you....easy".

The horse sniffs and then snorts, but calms down, finally stopping the constant movement of it's body. The Duke strokes the perfectly arched neck "that's better.....it's ok" and he inspects the animal for any injuries, especially checking the delicate legs. Finding nothing, he pets the horse again "now we better go back and find who you left somewhere there in the forest, shall we?". The horse snorts again, but willingly follows the Duke back to Phantom and the Duke swings back in the saddle and starts riding back towards the forest.

The pass the pond and make their way up the trail and soon come upon a man trying to drag himself up from the road. He is dressed in a grey coat, his white pants covered in dirt and his hat is still laying in the middle of the road. He looks up hearing them approach, his face strained in pain, but he still tries to lift a hand and put on a smile "I'm awfully sorry....my apolo".

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?", the Duke is by his side in a split second, cutting him off and crouching down by him and holding out a hand.

They look at each other, their eyes meeting. The Duke's blue eyes expressing concern and the fallen man's hazel ones a mixture of pain and curiosity.

The man speaks and grimaces while trying to move his right leg "I....yes, I think I'm alright....maybe a bruised ego and ...ouch.....ehhh.....maybe not....my right leg...I".

"Easy.....try to hold on to my arm...see if you can stand" and the Duke lowers his arm, while grabbing the man under the other armpit, pulling him up into a standing position, them facing each other.

They are really close, lock eyes for a moment, before the man about collapses again as he sets his right foot down "ohhh....that....I can't...sor", but the Duke steps even closer, wrapping him in an embrace of sorts, preventing him from falling.

"I got you.....does it hurt, is the leg broken?".

The Duke can feel the rapid breathing from the other man, against his chest and something awakens deep inside of him, a feeling, that he hurries to push aside, bury. 

A deep breath and the man looks at him, his face masked in pain and he nods "it really hurts.....like sharp knives...I tried to stand after I got bucked off, but it was no use.....it might be broken" and he grimaces "my sincere apologies for all the trouble and for disruption your day".

"Nonsense.......it's no trouble at all, I'm just glad I saw and head it.....these part of the forest are deserted, you could have been laying there for hours and it does still get chilly at night".

"Well, I would hope my estate would eventually sent out a search party for me", then he wrinkles his brow "although I failed to tell them where I was going", he looks at the Duke with his hazel eyes, they are kind and friendly "but I am grateful for your rescue....ehhhh......and I don't even know your name....my apologies, my mother would be ashamed, I should have introduced myself......I'm Lord James Gifford" and he inclines his head slightly, they are still standing incredible close, the Duke has not let go of him.

"The new Earl of Yorkshire", the Duke exclaims and inclines his head too "you are my neighbor.....I'm Lord Richard Armitage, the".

He gets cut off with an eager smile "the Duke of Yorkshire....I'm very pleased to meet you, my lord and again, my apologies for causing disturbances in your day".

"Really, no apology is necessary and you where rather occupied for you to be able to make an introduction". They both smile and the Duke adds "I'm pleased to meet you too".

"I believe I sent an invitation today...to my housewarming party" and then he looks distressed "which might be cancelled now.....if I really broke my damn foot in this disaster".

"Well, we don't know that, but can you put any weight on it yet?", 

The Earl hops on one foot as the Duke lets got of his tight embrace, but still steadying his arm, then carefully lowers his right leg, but quickly pulls it up again, leaning heavily onto the Duke and lets out a pained groan "bloody hell.....that would be no", then quickly adds "sorry for the swearing".

"I would swear too, if my ankle or foot was potentially broken, Lord Gifford" and the Duke looks at him "I can be rather foul mouthed myself, when the moment calls for it, so no offense taken".

"Oh good" and the Earl rolls his eyes "some people get all uptight about these things, you know.......especially in our circles".

"I quite agree" the Duke nods and then looks at the Earl "well, we need to get you a doctor to look at that leg.....your horse seems fine, although a bit excited".

"She is very spirited and opinionated.....Rose...." and he looks in the horse's direction, currently standing next to Phantom, they are grooming each other.

"Rose?" the Duke sounds puzzled.

The Earl blushes slightly "ehhh....the horse's name or rather what I call her.....I can't even pronounced her real name if I tried".

"Because she is an Arabian with an elaborate name and a long blood line.....probably tracing back to three horses, correct", the Duke says, then looks at the horse "she is beautiful as are most Arabians, but they are also often very temperamental".

"Quite correct, my lord.....I guess you are a horse person?" and the Earl looks a bit embarrassed "I just started riding.....did it a bit as a child, but lived in the city, London......so didn't start again until I moved here and someone suggested I buy Rose and a few others of her kind".

The Duke looks at him with interest, still supporting him under one armpit "I am.....grew up with horses, we have always had them on the estate and Rose is beautiful, but maybe you should have started with something a bit more docile?".

"Probably......maybe a donkey?", the Earl's eyes twinkling.

A smile breaks across the Duke's face and he laughs "well, actually, donkeys can be very stubborn and they bite".

"Oh, that's all I need....a bite after being bucked off and possible breaking my leg" and he makes a face as he tries to put his leg down again.

The Duke grabs better hold of him "better not try that again, my lord....you could make it worse" and he motions towards the horses "I'm going to help you over to Phantom, he can carry you back to my estate and we can summon the doctor......you better not try to sit on Rose again".

"Probably a wise idea, but I really don't want to cause you more trouble....I've already interrupted your day more than enough.....maybe just help me back on Rose and I can make it back to my estate".

"And risk being thrown off again and breaking something else?" the Duke asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Ehh, that doesn't sound pleasant".

"Exactly......so let me just help you and it really is not trouble at all, I'm please I'm able to be of assistance".

They lock eyes and look at each other for a few seconds, then the Earl nods and grabs the Duke's arm gratefully "thank you".

"Happy to be of service" and they slowly make their way over to the horses and the Duke manages assist the Earl onto Phantom's saddle. He grabs the reigns from Rose and strokes her neck "she is gorgeous, Lord Gifford, she really is" and he looks at her "my apologies for mistaking you for a male horse...there wasn't any time to really check". Rose senses he is talking to her and listens, turning her head and then lowers it, nuzzling her nose into the Duke's chest. He strokes her head.

The Earl has been watching and exclaims "she likes you".

"I guess so" and the Duke looks at him with sparkling eyes. Something passes between them for a moment, then the Duke coughs "we should get going".

The Earl feels butterflies in his stomach as their eyes meet and something stirring deep within himself. Then the words from the Duke penetrates his brain and he nods.

They start moving, the Duke walking next to Rose, holding her reigns and the Earl on Phantom, following them. He stops to pick up the Earl's hat, handing it back. The Earl nods his thanks and they continue a few moments in silence.

"Will this be alright until we make it to the estate?", the Duke glances up at the Earl, after slowing down a bit, so they are walking side by side "is your leg alright?".

"It's quite alright, thank you, Lord Armitage and yes, it feels descent I suppose", then he grimaces "it does kind of throbs and maybe swollen around my ankle".

"I'm very sorry for that.....I'll have my Stewart summon the doctor as soon as we arrive back and we will find a comfortable place for you to rest....the doctor shouldn't be too far....he lives just Leeds and trained in London, Dr. Martins.....a good fellow, I have no doubt he will take good care of you".

"Thank you again.....I'm much obliged to you, my lord".

"Not at all.......as I said, just happy I was around, it would have been dreadful for you to have been laying there for hours, perhaps even overnight".

The Earl shutters "that does indeed sound dreadful....I love the countryside, but that would even be a bit much for me".

The Duke chuckles "I think it would be for most people, Lord Gifford".

"Very true".

They make their way out of the forest and over the fields. The Earl looks around and points "so I'm in that direction....and I gather you are over that way", then nods towards the land between them "so who does that belong to or is it public?".

"Correct and that in between us, part of it is public, anyone can access it, but few do", he pauses and makes a face "the rest belongs to a Lord Nigel Berbrooke....he lives on the estate with his mother and his sister". There is a hint of bitterness in the Duke's voice.

The Earl picks up on it "ohhhh....something I should know? My apologies, but I don't know anyone around here.....this estate sort of came as a surprise and I just barely arrived".

"Well, I'm not one for gossip, usually leave that up to everyone else, but since I was informed by my attentive Stewart that you arrived without a wife.....just be warned, Nigel or his dreadful mother likely will be at your door like vultures as soon as they hear, trying to marry you off to their sister/daughter".

"Oh, no thank you" the Earl says firmly "I don't need a wife...I'm not interested in a wife".

The Duke looks at him and their eyes meet for a moment, but nothing is said. The Duke holds back the urge to ask why, then clears his throat to change the subject "I understand completely, Lord Gifford.......but tell me, what made you decide to move to the estate here, since you lived in London....it's quite a change" and he gestures around the vast land as they make it onto the gravel road and the Duke's large estate comes into full view as they round the corner of a big cluster of large trees.

Just the horses hoofs are heard for a few moments as the Earl thinks, then finally speaks "I guess I was ready for a change, something different and also just to get away for some peace and quiet, not constantly being invited to this or that ball or social gathering" and he chuckles and smiles down at the Duke "I know too well what it is like to be seen as a potential husband for eligible single women.....they or their mothers are very much like vultures, I agree".

"No truer words have been spoken", the Duke chuckles and smiles back up at the Earl "I guess we have that in common, trying to ward off desperate women or their mothers or other family members, it becomes rather dreadful, doesn't it".

"Agreed".

They make it to the front of the large main house of the Duke estate and the Earl looks around, in awe of the beautiful gardens and flowers, surrounding it "this is magnificent, Lord Armitage.....the flowers......my mother would love it, she is a big gardener herself".

The Duke suddenly finds himself blushing slightly by the compliment, but he does he best to hide it. He gestures "well, thank you....it's kind of passion, besides horses".

"It really is beautiful", the Earl beams down at him as they come to a stop in front of the steps leading up to the front door.

*I know another thing that is beautiful*, the Duke thinks to himself, before willing it away, but he does give the Earl a warm smile and holds up his arm "thank you...it's even better in the back......but right now, we need to get you down from Phantom without causing you further injury or pain".

Footsteps are heard and Samuel comes rushing down "Lord Armitage! Everything alright, are you hurt?".

The Duke turns to face his Stewart "no, no...I'm perfectly fine, Samuel......however, Lord Gifford here is hurt and in need of a doctor, potential broken foot, so would you be so kind to get someone to summon the doctor and help me get the Earl of Yorkshire in the house and somewhere comfortable.......perhaps the end suite".

"Of course, my lord" and he runs back up the steps and inside for a moment, before coming back down "Eli will ride over for the doctor, my lord".

"Thank you, Samuel" and the Duke turns back to the Earl "okay....now slowly dismount and I will catch you, so you don't put weight on that leg".

The Earl nods and does as he is told, sliding down from Phantom and practically into the Duke's arms, leaning heavily on him as his good leg hits the ground. Their eyes meet for a mere moment, they are both very aware of the other's warm body so close, then the spell is broken by Samuel, who clears his throat and bows to the Earl "Lord Gifford....a pleasure to meet you and welcome to the estate of Lord Armitage, we are happy you are here, although we wish it was under better circumstances".

"Thank you, Samuel.....very kind and I'm indebted to the Duke for rescuing me after I fell off my horse in the forest".

More footsteps and they all turn as John comes running over from the stable, calling out "Lord Armitage....everything alright?".

Still holding onto the Earl, he nods "yes, I'm fine, Phantom is fine" and he holds out the reigns from Rose, who has started to get antsy "we do however have guests....this is Rose and belongs to Lord Gifford here, the Earl of Yorkshire....would you please take her and Phantom and look after them".

"Of course, my lord" and he takes hold of the reigns and talks calmly to Rose, who looks at him with interest, then starts following him. He clicks his tongue "come on, Phantom....follow, please" and Phantom looks at the Duke for a moment, who strokes his neck "it's fine...follow, John" and the horse does.

The Earl looks at the Duke "amazing...you really are horse people here".

"We are....they are fascinating creatures and highly intelligent and sometimes temperamental" and the Duke lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are", the Earl agrees "I might be so bold and ask for advice and help".

"I'll be happy to give it" and he looks straight at the Earl. Nothing is said for a few moments, then the Duke motions "shall we try to get you in the house?".

Samuel has observed this in silence, but rushes down when the Duke speaks and offers his arm to the Earl and together they make their way towards the door of the big house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
